


saw your face, heard your name

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a Luke face. Everyone knows about it. Except Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saw your face, heard your name

**Author's Note:**

> michael's [luke face](http://2005emobands.tumblr.com/post/126045869874/what-is-michaels-luke-face) is my favorite thing in the world so here's this.

Michael has a “Luke face”. He gets this real fond look on his face every time he looks at Luke. Everyone knows about it. Ashton knows about it. Calum knows about it. Their crew knows about it. Michael’s parents know about it. Interviewers they come across often know about it. Even Luke knows about it. Everyone knows, except Michael.

He has no idea that he looks at Luke like he strung the stars in the sky for him. He figures he looks at Luke the same way he looks at the other boys. Why would he look at Luke any differently?

They’re at home now on a bit of a break before their tour picks up in Europe, and Luke’s been gone for a few days with his parents to visit relatives. Michael’s been locked in his “man cave” for a week, alternating between sleeping and playing video games and eating. Now, his mother’s all but dragged him out, forced him to take a shower and told him to go hang out with his friends.

“Even if it is just Ashton or Calum,” she told him as she pushed him out the front door, “Get out and do something.”

So that’s how he ended up on Calum’s doorstep. Calum’s been listening to Michael whine for 15 minutes about how he misses Luke and how if Luke were here he would’ve locked himself in Michael’s man cave with him and then his mother wouldn’t have forced him out of the house.

“God when are you two gonna just fuck already,” Calum grumbles under his breath, low enough that Michael doesn’t hear him.

“What?” Michael asks.

“Nothing, do you wanna order pizza?”

Michael’s always down for pizza, so he doesn’t push the issue further. He spends two days at Calum’s and they fall back into the routine they had in high school. They stay up all night eating and playing video games, sleep all day and then do it all over again.

On the third day, Michael wakes before noon and drags Calum out of bed to head to Ashton’s so they can all see Luke when he gets back. Michael knocks on Ashton’s door impatiently and when Ashton opens the door, Michael all but screams in his face.

“Luke comes back today!” He shouts, pushing past Ashton into the house. Calum rolls his eyes as he follows and Ashton smiles and shakes his head, closing the door behind them.

“Why did we decide to have this little reunion at my house? Why couldn’t we just meet him at his?” Ashton asks as the three of them flop onto the couch.

Michael shrugs, “His family will probably want to relax, we don’t need to be there to bother them.”

“Why didn’t you offer up your house, then?” Ashton laughs.

“Because your house is closest!” Michael says, lunging over Calum to grab the remote off the table.

An hour passes and Michael’s starting to fidget. He’s folded and unfolded his legs six times in the past minute. Next to him, Ashton stifles a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Michael asks.

“Nothing,” Ashton sing songs.

Michael groans, “How much longer?”

Ashton rolls his eyes, “He should be here any minute now.”

“God I am not looking forward to seeing your Luke face again,” Calum laughs.

“Stop, I think it’s adorable,” Ashton giggles.

Michael cocks an eyebrow at Calum, “My what?”

“Your Luke face,” Calum says again. “You get this dopey, fond look on your face every time you look at him.”

Michael’s jaw drops, “I do not!”

“Yeah you do, man,” Ashton laughs.

Michael doesn’t get to respond because there’s a knock on the door and Ashton’s jumping up to answer it. It’s Luke, of course, and they all tackle him with hugs and crowd him onto the couch so he can tell them how annoying his family trip was. They all hang out for a few hours, watch a few movies, but now Ashton and Calum have plans so Luke’s driving Michael back to his house.

“You wanna come in and play fifa or something?” Michael asks once they pull up.

“Yeah,” Luke smiles.

Once they’re safely locked away in Michael’s man cave, Michael grabs Luke and hugs him tight, his face nuzzling into Luke’s chest.

“Jeez,” Luke laughs but doesn’t hesitate to hug back just as tight. “What was that for?”

Michael shrugs as he pulls away, “Just missed you, that’s all.”

Luke smiles softly, “I missed you, too.”

Michael gets the xbox set up and they play a few matches but they end up getting bored so they shut it off, the tv playing quietly as they make small talk. Michael’s phone buzzes next to him, lighting up with a text from Calum.

_this is your luke face btw ;)_

Attached is a picture Calum must’ve taken that afternoon of Michael next to Luke on the couch and, sure enough, Michael has the fondest look on his face as he gazes at Luke. Michael blushes fiercely and tosses his phone back onto the couch.

“What?” Luke laughs.

Michael sighs, “Ash and Cal told me something today.”

Luke cocks his head to the side, “What’s that?”

“Apparently I have a ‘Luke face’,” he mumbles, glancing down at his lap.

Luke giggles quietly, “So I’ve noticed.”

Michael’s head snaps up, “You knew about it too?!”

Luke nods, “You make it kind of obvious. For a while, I thought I was the only one that noticed, but then Ash said he noticed it, too. And Cal.”

“God,” Michael whines, “That’s so embarrassing.”

Luke shrugs and scoots closer to Michael on the couch, “It’s cute.”

“Yeah?” Michael asks quietly.

Luke nods, a smile tugging at his lips as he bites at his lip ring, “It makes me feel special.”

Michael shrugs. He opens and closes his mouth a few times and Luke nudges Michael’s knee with his own so he’ll spit it out.

He clears his throat twice before sighing and looking up at Luke with a tiny smile, “So, since you know about my Luke face, does that mean you know that I really fucking like you?”

Luke grins, “I had a hunch.” Michael blushes again and goes to look down again, but Luke slips a finger under his chin, his other hand coming up to rest on Michael’s cheek. “And I really fucking like you, too,” Luke says.

“Yeah?” Michael breathes.

Luke nods and closes the space between them, his lips soft against Michael’s until Michael responds and deepens their kiss. Michael moves closer to Luke, leaning forward on his knees until Luke’s hands drop to his waist to pull him to straddle his lap. They pull back after a minute and they’re both breathing heavy.

Michael reaches up to run his thumb over Luke’s bottom lip and he giggles, “So. Does this mean we’re boyfriends?”

Luke shrugs, “Yeah, sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

“Dweeb,” Michael says with a roll of his eyes before kissing Luke again.


End file.
